


Death Lake

by QueenCracker



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Craquaria - Freeform, Developing Friendships, Eventual Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kelpies, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCracker/pseuds/QueenCracker
Summary: Aquaria is a simple kelpie, she likes planting, swimming and trotting around whose found an unlikely friend in Brianna a very peculiar necromancer.





	1. Forest Walks

There were very few that had the privilege of seeing the view that Brianna saw every year on her annual cross country migartion. She saw the trees and flowers begin to bloom after the winter season was finally over, leaves unfurling, the small lakes and rivers finally flowing again, grass growing, and animals of all different shapes and sizes emerging from slumer to begin their lives once more. She was truly amazed at the bright and cheery atmosphere. For as long as she could remember, her only wish was interacting with it; to be able to hold it in her hands, smell the flowers that she had heard so much about, pet the animals, plant a tree and be able to truly appreciate it, but Brianna knew that was a fruitless endeavor, so she simply went on and kept moving along.  
  
Brianna made sure to avoid touching anything as she floated through the forest in her black gown and veil, only ever glancing at the beauty around her and never touch; she felt the elusiveness of life taunt her in their race; close enough to see its beauty, but never close enough to touch, no matter how far she reached or how fast she ran. As she was deep in thought Brianna saw a single blue flower falling amongst all the leaves, she was rendered to a halt as she moved her veil away from her face, feeling the still cold spring air nip at her nose as she caught the flower; she smiled at the small thing resting on the palm of her hand, right before it withered and died at her touch; a curse all living things were doomed to faced if they were to ever touch her; and as fast as the smile came, in quickly disappeared, replaced only by a small sigh as Brianna disposed of the flower to place the veil over her face once more and continue on with her quest.  
  
As Brianna moved along the forest looking at the trees, she caught sight of a beautiful white horse trotting near a deep lake surrounded by pine trees and rocks of various sizes and flower patches scattered around the edge, just as she was about to leave once more, the gentle breeze and rustling leaves were replaced by a peculiar sound; almost as if someone was singing. She looked around trying to make sense of the melodic tones filling the air as she knew no towns would be around for miles and there doesn't seem to be a traveler anywhere in sight.  
  
As she floated closer to the lake, she realized the dulcet tones came from the white steed, stooping down to get a whiff of the flowers; it was far too distracted to realize Brianna had been looking at it, couple that with the fact that Brianna was sheilded by a thick stretch of foliage, hiding even her extravagant black gown within it. The horse galloped closer to the water and metamorphosed into a beautiful thin woman with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, her damp white mane formed a silvery green dress that hung off her shoulders so ravishingly it had taken all of Brianna's will to pry her eyes away from it.  
  
Brianna moved towards the beautiful stranger and inspected her every detail; the closer she got, she discovered that there were hooves in place of where human feet would be. It hadn't taken long for Brianna to be mere feet away from the beautiful creature, she hid behind a large willow tree as the woman gracefully moved along the lake side, placing things on the ground as she did. Brianna couldn't help but be taken by her presence, she had been so distracted that she landed on the forest floor, killing the newly sprouted grass under her feet; she moved closer to the willow and heard the sound of the creature singing once more, the tones richer than they were before.  
  
Brianna closed her eyes, letting herself lean into the music, she hadn't realized that she had accidentally leaned upon the willow until she saw the rotting spread throughout the tree, starting from her fingertips. Brianna's horrified expression only got worse as she heard the melody stop and the woman face the willow tree, watching it die quickly  
  
"Who goes there? Show yourself" the woman loudly proclaimed as Brianna brought herself up from the ground once more and moved closer to the open lake. Once in the sight, the woman's eyes grew larger due to recognition as she quickly bowed down in front of Brianna  
  
"Forgive me dear necromancer, I did not intend to raise my tone at you. Please spare my life; I am but a simple kelpie" her voice had gone soft and almost shriveled up, Brianna let out a sigh at the frightened creature, gesturing for her to stand up, to which the woman did; her dress dirtied by the ground. Brianna was used to the people fearing her. After all, she could literally end their lives with one touch, because of that Brianna had an immense influence throughout the land and that had only increased when she started studying Necromancy, now being able to talk and bring back the dead as well as cause it.  
  
"You obviously know who I am, but I've not the slightest clue who you are. Tell me kelpie; what's your name?" Brianna circled the woman in order to see her from every angle as she stood with her head down and her arms laid infront of her  
  
"Aquaria, young miss" Brianna stopped in front of her once more trying to give off a sense of control over the situation before she gave Aquaria the smallest smile "Ok Aquaria, I shall spare your life. Go back to your lake, water spirit" Aquaria bowed down and thanked her as she turned and immediately morphed into the white stallion once more, running into the lake, where she then transformed into a water serpent once deep enough.  
  
After the whole ordeal Brianna continued her trek over to the nearest kingdom, entertained by the image of the beautiful Aquaria as she moved along the forest floor.


	2. Wolf Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna, a dark, misunderstood, often feared creature of the night, finds solitude with a cheery, bubbly Aquaria who she once save from near death

Brianna awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside the castle windows, she got up and got dressed into her tight black gown once more and sauntered over into the throne room where she was greeted by her generous host for the next few months

"Ahhh Brianna, you're awake. Good to see you" Sharon Needles. The queen of Hellmania ruled wisely and alone, she was an odd queen; very into the macabre. Her kindom grew and prospered under her rule thanks to her insight and strategy. She was as a tall figure, her graying hairs pulled back, displaying the full regalia of her crown and jewels as she stood infront of Brianna sporting an intricate red gown and matching red gloves. Sharon gestured for her handmaidens and Brianna to follow her down the hall towards the dining room

"Brianna as you know, I have you back here every spring to contact my deceased ancestors and get insight into events yet to come. But recently there have been a pack of werewolves terrorizing the forest of my kingdom. I have sent my finest knights and huntsmen after them but to no avail." Sharon walked through the large echoey halls, not looking at Brianna as she talked until she had reached the dining chambers "I would like to request for you to deal with the situation." Sharon's face was unreadable as she continued "I know it is dangerous that's why I had some of my best sorcerers make you this" one of the handmaidens fished a small necklace with a crystal ornament out of her apron pocket and handed it to Sharon's gloved hand

"it's a protection charm; It will keep you safe and heal any wounds you may have, beware however since this necklace is a one use healing spell. Of course, this will come as no surprise but you shall also receive a substantial pay if you were to accomplish this feat. Do you accept?" Sharon held out the necklace and placed it upon Brianna's hand, carefully avoiding her fingers as she waited.

"Of couse Queen Needles. I shall not disappoint" Brianna held the charm up to her chest and kneeled in front of the queen, which was very difficult because of her gown. She quickly got up and ate with the queen in her table and continued the rest of her day as normal.

Later that night with the light of the full moon and thousands of candles illuminating her path Brianna set out to slay a few werewolves. She had dressed into tighter clothing, opting out of her usual black gown and veil and going for a pair of leggings, boots, some leather chest and arms armor a bandana to cover her face a scarf, and she tied her jet black hair into a manageable braid that reached her breasts. She had been sent to hunt down more threatening creatures before but it still took an immense amount of energy to prepare herself mentally and physically; as she walked down the cobblestone path accompanied by one of the queen's handmaidens, she admired the kingdom she had always stayed in, the houses and stores had a rustic feel to them and the people were merrily playing and having fun until she passed through making them split like the red sea. Once Brianna and the queen's handmaiden reached the edge of the forest, the handmaiden bid her a fair well and returned back to the safety of the kingdom.

Brianna stood there for a second staring at the deep dark forest, before she breathed in heavily and lifted herself up and entered the dark perilous forest with nothing but a small dagger and the necklace gifted to her by the queen.

A few hours of silence had passed, with only the sound of crickets and small animals and deers scurrying around the forest foor to keep Brianna company. She had her dagger out and she levitated around the forest looking for something out of the ordinary, when she heard a conflict from a distance, she followed what sounded to be kicking, growls, bucking and whinnying passing trees that looped and danced as she passed and there it was

In the distance as she ran towards the fight there were 3 wolves attacking a white horse, the horse seemed to be kicking the wolves away uneffecively since everytime they flew from the kick they simply got up and lept towards the horse again brandishing their claws and if it stomped on the wolves they would scratch up it's cannons, knees and forearms. The horse looked to be in tremendous pain, its cries became louder and more needy as Brianna closed in on the combat. Brianna then grabbed tail of a wolf biting the side of the horse and pulling it aside, making it drop dead instantly; that drawing the attention of the other two wolves, they both faced her displaying a full set of razor sharp teeth and foaming mouths as one slowly sized her up and ran towards her, opening it's mouth to take a bite of her arm while the other charged at her leg, she barely avoided the leg bite as she moved it out of the jaws way and instead kneeled on the wolf's torso the last wolf lept over her and scratched her arm slightly as she was distracted by the maneuver, the contact bringing her back to her senses as the final wolf landed dead from touching her.

Once all the adrenaline had passed Brianna looked around her; she had missed huge details of the scene because of the distraction of the fight. Firstly, the horse had slowly trotted futher into the woods and was laying down, breathing heavily and nickering, possibly in pain. Secondly, she hadn't realized that the wolves attacking the horse had turned into 3 humans laying dead and naked on the forest floor. And lastly, the horse was covered in a glissening sapphire coloured liquid that seemed to be flowing out of it's wounds. Brianna worriedly kneeled down next to the horse almost in a panic until the horse looked straight into her eyes with its own tear stained, weak ones

before in transformed into the beautiful woman she had seen a week ago. The woman struggled to lean on a tree, as she grabbed hold of her chest, she was covered in deep gashes from the attack, her arms were severly slashed and bite marks littered her sides and neck, her breathing was broken before she coughed up more blue blood. She could barely keep her eyes open, yet she still did and willed herself to smile at an obviously panicked Brianna

"thank you" she forced herself to speak as Brianna had an idea. Brianna quickly took off the pendant the queen gave and placed it around the weak girl, avoiding her skin, once the necklace was in place she recited the chant to heal it's wearer, for a few seconds nothing happened before Brianna looked down and saw the cuts and bites reforming into fresh muscle and skin. Brianna looked up at the woman's face illuminated by the soft hues of the moon, she waited for any sign of consciousness, intently scanning her features before huge doe eyes opened up and stared right into her soul.

"Thank you so much Necromancer" The woman looked down on her body, slowly moving her arms and neck, smiling to herself before her eyes landed on something on Brianna

"You're hurt" the woman pointed to Brianna's forearm forcing her to look at the area in question and realize that her "scratch" was in fact a huge gash

"oh no, you need not be worried about me. You were in far more pain. Now that that's out of the way, were you not the kelpie I saw a week ago? forgive me, I seem to have forgotten your name" Brianna smiled at her as she got up and grabbed a stick to help the woman up

"I'm Aquaria, don't forget next time necromancer" she smirked as she took the stick and stood up along with her

Brianna chuckled "Call me Brianna"

"Well, Brianna, thank you once more for saving me. Here's your necklace back" Aquaria went to take off the charm before Brianna stopped her

"No, no, keep it. That charm will keep you safe"

"but what about you?"

"I will not be in harm's way anymore for tonight" Brianna grabbed her wounded arm, feeling the sharp sting of the cut

"As you wish Brianna. Please, visit me at my lake anytime you fancy, I would like to repay you for all of your kindness towards me" Aquaria bowed to Brianna before she turned into a horse once more and ran to the direction Brianna recognised was her lake.

Once Aquaria had left, Brianna took off her scarf and wrapped it around her wound and took on a more serious aura. She walked over to where the bodies were, as she breathed softly into each of their noses and waited. The bodies moved slowly like lumbering corpses, once upright they opened their eyes to reveal nothing but a white eyeball

Brianna stood up straighter, like a general pacing, with her hands behind her back "Hello my little cadavers, I have questions about your pack and why your here" the corpses answered an immediate "yes"

"are there more of you?"

"Yes maam"

"how many more people are left in your pack?"

"5 more"

"Why have you chosen this location?"

"the north has run out of livestock" that made sense, from what Brianna heard, the north had been losing people and livestock due to 'mysterious circumstances'. The pack probably ran their supply dry.

"why were you attacking that horse?"

"easy food" okay Brianna had asked all of her questions, with a snap of her fingers the corpses went limp and back as they were

Brianna dusted the dirt off of herself as she began floating back to the kingdom to deliver the news to the queen in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm really glad a you took the time out of your day to read this >u<. I am still learning though so please write any feedback or criticisms you may have in the comments below. I wanna grow as a writer


End file.
